Knew You Were My Cover Girl
by worldsultimatefangirl
Summary: Just some fluff of you and Kendall!


_**Knew You Were My Cover Girl**_

You wake up to loud noises coming from outside your window on a Saturday morning. You groan in frustration as you remember your mum had told you about your dad having builders over to help build the new shed. They were all dad's friends and you knew most of them. You walk downstairs to see what your mums doing but instead see a sticky note on the bench.

'_Gone with friends out of town. I won't be back until Sunday afternoon but there's food in the fridge and dads going to be busy basically all weekend so do whatever._

_Hugs and kisses, Mum'_

You think about inviting your best friend over but remember she's spending the weekend with her aunt and uncle and the new baby twins.

"I guess it's just gonna be me, myself, and I this weekend." You say to yourself.

"Oh, and me." A voice startles you and you turn towards the back door searching for the owner of the voice. You find a gorgeous blond haired, green eyed hunk smirking at you. You mentally curse yourself for coming downstairs in your hot pink shorts and singlet you slept in, and not brushing your hair or putting on make-up.

"Who are you?" You ask awkwardly.

"My name's Kendall. I'm helping your dad build the shed, I'm Shaun's son." _Kendall_. _Has a nice ring to it. Wait, what?_ You mentally curse (once again) your hormones for trailing off into dangerous territory about a guy you've known for five minutes.

"Well, I just came into get a drink of water. Gotta get back to helping them." He says while brushing past you to get to the sink. You can't help the goose bumps that appear on your arm. As he walks back towards outside, he turns around at the doorway and chuckles, "Oh and nice jammies there buttercup." You can feel your face burning up and run up the stairs to quickly change while hearing him chuckling and having the nerve to think how hot it sounds.

After a quick breakfast, bathroom essentials, and getting dresses into some denim shorts and a hot pink singlet, you make your way outside to see how they're doing on the shed.

"Hey sweetheart. Have a nice sleep?" Your dad asks as you come close to them.

"Yeah it was good." You reply. You say a string of 'hi's and 'hello's' to the five other guys while noticing Kendall isn't standing anywhere near them. Your thoughts of where he might be are cut short as you feel two hands grab your waist. You jump and turn around to be faced with bright green eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You scare to easily buttercup." Is his only response.

"Why would you do that?"

"It was funny watching you jump." He replies.

"Honey do you mind getting us some drinks?" Your dad asks.

"No problem dad, I'll be right back." You say while feeling a mixture of disappointment and relief of leaving Kendall. It's a weird feeling that you've never experienced before, especially with someone you barely know.

Ten minutes later your carrying a tray with six glasses and each full of water and then a jug as well. The men all take their glasses, thanking you, until Kendall's is the last one. He takes it from you with a smile and gulps it in one go. Everyone helps themselves to some more until only a quarter of the jug of water is left. You turn around to take it back inside when Kendall goes, "Wait a second." You stop and turn around as he says, "I really think you need a drink." He then tips the jug upside down over your head and you can feel the water running over your face and your hair. You open your eyes to see him and the men laughing at you. You casually take the jug and walk inside, acting cool on the outside but thinking of revenge inside. The guys go back to building when you sneak outside and plug the hose onto the outside tap. You turn the nozzle off and turn the water on. You walk towards the guys, who have failed to notice you and yell loudly from behind Kendall, "Hey Kendall, you're looking a bit hot there; I think you need to cool down!" You quickly twist the nozzle while pointing it at him just as he turns around. He gets the force of the water in his face and you giggle at his stunned expression, his eyes closed, and face scrunched up. You soak him through so he's dripping then casually turn the tap off and smirk at him.

"And that is why you don't mess with my baby girl." Your dad announces while everyone chuckles.

"Her and Kendall seem to make a perfect match then." Shaun, Kendall's dad, laughs while shaking his head. Kendall stares at you shocked as you back towards the door. Suddenly the shock wears off, and he runs straight at you. You scream/laugh while running away. You're about a metre from the door, thinking you're going to make it when two wet, muscly arms wrap around your waist and you are pulled back to Kendall's chest.

"Buttercup, I think you deserve a big hug!" Kendall exclaims while squeezing you. You laugh and wiggle around. You can feel the rumble of his chest as he laughs. He starts tickling you until you beg for him to let you go. He laughs loudly as you slide to the floor, back now soaked.

"I have some clothes in the house from my brother if you want to borrow them." You say. He nods while smiling at you weirdly. You look at each other until you realise we're you are. You blush while walking upstairs to the room across from yours which used to be your brothers before he moved out. You lead Kendall in and say, "Pick what you want, they're not being used anymore anyway. I'm gonna go quickly change." You walk into your room and slip off your shirt. You're searching through your wardrobe for a cute shirt to impress Kendall when warm arms slip around your waist. Your eyes go large as you look to your left in the mirror and see Kendall smiling at you, and you can't help but notice his perfect abs. You should feel freaked out but instead you feel at peace and lean into his touch.

"I don't know why, or how, but in this short time I've known you I've started falling in love. You're my other half. I would like very much if you would go on a date with me and be my cover girl." He seems slightly embarrassed and you smile at the cuteness of his little speech.

"Kendall, I would love to be your cover girl, and I feel the same way." You turn in his arms and smile at him. You notice how his eyes sparkle and his smile lights up the room as well as holds a bit of cheekiness. You both slowly lean in and you close your eyes. Your lips meet in a passionate kiss as his tongue explores your mouth while a feeling of completeness goes over you. You kiss until you're out of breath and pull away reluctantly. Your foreheads rest against each other as you catch your breath, and you wander how in such a limited amount of time, you have found your soul mate but you have no doubt that Kendall is the one and only love of your life.

_Hey, I know I should be updating my other story but I just had this idea for a quick one-shot so here we are! Hope you liked it and please review!_

_Love Steph xoxoxo 3_


End file.
